His Hearts Desire
by kelles
Summary: Seras convinces Integra to have a holiday party for the Geese and Hellsing staff. Integra gets a little bit drunk and decides to let her wild side out with Pip & Seras. Also mild IxS, some PxS,& AxI. Complete: rest of fic is on AdultFanFiction[.]net.
1. Default Chapter

Author Notes: This is an AU fic set in the manga after a "supposed" victory over Millennium. The rating will go up in future chapters. Eventually it will be an Integra/Pip/Seras pairing (future lemon).

* * *

Seras entered Sir Integra's office, hesitating as she approached the door. The Hellsing officer was afraid her leader's answer would be no. Integral just didn't seem like she was the type of person who even enjoyed the holidays . But, it was Christmas after all. And after everything the troops have been through – they deserved a little festivity for the holiday season. It was the police girl's first Christmas since becoming a vampire. She looked forward to decorating, getting a tree, and exchanging presents with her new "family." Seras cared about her troops a great deal, not just the Captain, all of the Geese were dear to her. She wanted to make this a holiday they could remember for some time. 

Seras knocked on her commander's door, hoping this was a good time and that Integra would be in a good mood. "Sir Integra? Can I speak with you a moment?" Seras asked.

"Come in Seras." Integra was going over paperwork; she looked up briefly and then returned her attention to her work.

"Sorry to bother you Sir. But, I was thinking…"

"Yes Seras, what is it?" Integra asked getting slightly annoyed.

"I was thinking…that maybe we, I mean I, well – could we have a holiday party for the troops and staff? Walter and I could do all of the planning. Pip said he'd help me decorate. I think it'd help boost the men's morale. They've been through so much, Sir. Well we all have."

Integra seemed to consider the idea as she slowly inhaled on her cigar. "I suppose it would Seras. I don't usually like parties myself, but a small get-together might be all right. I have been thinking that I'd like to do something for the men. And you too." Integra smiled at the Hellsing officer.

Seras smiled, relieved. Sir Integra had said yes! "Thank you, Sir. I promise you won't regret it. It'll be so much fun. But, err there was just one more thing or problem."

"What is it, Seras?"

"Well some of the men might be bringing family or dates. And well – Master kind of makes some of them-well maybe all of them, a little nervous. I can't even imagine how someone who doesn't work here would feel around Master. I just wasn't sure what we should do about his--- odd behavior." Seras spoke quickly, looking around, hoping Alucard would not hear her words.

"I'll have a word with him. If he comes, Alucard will be on his best behavior."

"Yes, Sir - I'll talk to Walter about preparations and Captain Pip about decorating. And Sir Integra?" Seras could barely keep from bursting into a huge smile.

Integra looked up from her paperwork and grinned – perhaps the police girl's enthusiasm was contagious. "Yes, Officer Victoria?"

"Thank you so much for letting me do this. You don't know how much it means to me and the Geese."

Integra nodded. "Just tell the men to be on their best behavior. I won't have this turn into some drunken brawl, understood?"

"Yes, Sir – I'll take personal responsibility for their behavior. Good night, Sir."

"Good night, Seras." Integra chuckled. Her officer certainly acted more human at times, then the Commander herself. She got so excited over the most trivial things.

Integra felt a familiar presence in the room shortly after Seras left – Alucard.

"Alucard – I know you are here."

"Master, you're too quick. I didn't even have a chance to surprise you." Alucard replied, only half kidding, disappointment evident in his voice.

"No thank you Alucard. I have had enough surprises in the past few weeks. I do not need any new ones from you. Please don't play with me tonight."

"Master, me play with you?" Alucard purred, feigning a look of shocked innocence, while grinning at Integra. "So you're actually going to let my servant plan this most human gathering."

"Yes, Alucard, why not?" Integra answered. "I think Seras had a good idea. It may improve the men's spirits."

"Perhaps, but don't you find, Integra, that parties like these are incredibly boring?" Alucard asked, already knowing his Master's answer. "The holidays are filled with such ridiculous sentiments. It figures the police girl would choose to plan such an affair."

"Yes, I suppose they are, Alucard. But, sometimes such sentiments and traditions are a necessary part of life. Are you planning on attending?"

"Hmmm…it might be interesting." Alucard smirked, thinking of the games he could play.

"Don't even think of creating any trouble for Seras. I don't want any problems Alucard. If you attend - you are to be on your best behavior." Integra looked at Alucard trying to read his intentions.

"Don't take away all of my fun, Integral." Alucard teased Integral in jest. "Don't worry - I'll let the police girl have her little party. I'll be good."

"You better – that's an order."

"As you wish, my Master." Alucard said as he fazed through a wall leaving Integra to her paperwork.

"Damn bloody nuisance. He better behave or he'll find himself in that cell where I found him." Integra muttered under her breath. Sometimes that vampire was more trouble then he was worth. Integra went to look for Walter to tell him about the holiday party. The Hellsing leader wanted to make sure the party went off without a hitch. She could really care less about the gala. But, it was evident how much the whole evening would mean to Seras. Integra did not want her to be disappointed – she had grown rather fond of the girl – or rather vampire.


	2. The Party Begins

The night had finally arrived for "the big event." With Walter's help, Seras had planned the entire party. He had handled more of the actual arrangements like ordering the food and hiring staff, while Seras had done most of the planning and preparations. Since they had defeated Millennium, things had been incredibly slow at the Hellsing Mansion. Seras and Walter both welcomed the escape from boredom. And Walter quite enjoyed working with the attractive vampire, although he never would have told admitted it. She on the other hand, loved decorating the mansion; especially when she was aided by the handsome Captain. It reminded her of the all the times she had helped her mum decorate her house. And how much of a big deal her father made out of it. Christmas was a very special time in the Victoria house.

Seras was in her room trying on the dress she had purchased for the evening. The Police Girl only wished she could see her reflection in the mirror. But, the expression on Pip's face when he walked in the door, told Seras that she had never looked so good. The dress she had picked out was dark burgundy and just barely covered her thighs. It was cut low in the front emphasizing her voluptuous chest even more then her police girl uniform. The material was clingy and hugged her every curve. She wore sheer black stockings and high heels. Seras couldn't remember a time when she felt so much like a woman. Well except the night that she and Pip had first made love.

Pip slowly moved his eyes up and down the Police Girl. He wanted to speak but was sure whatever he said would come out all wrong.

"Well, Captain?" Seras glared at Pip – wanting him to say something about her appearance, instead of just staring at her chest.

"Seras you look---amazing. I refuse to say more – on the grounds I'll…get myself in trouble." Pip winked at her.

The vampire blushed. She still got embarrassed when the Captain flirted with her, even though they were lovers now. Seras just could not get used to it. "Thank you, Pip."

The young Captain quickly shortened the distance between him and the vampire. When he reached her, Pip put his hands around her waist and pulled her against his chest. He stroked the back of the dress, caressing the back of the vampire's thighs and arse through the silky dress. Seras surprised both Pip and herself, when instead of yelling at him, telling him that this was not the right time, she let out a soft moan. It would appear that the Captain's naughtiness was rubbing off on the police girl.

Pip had just started to kiss Seras with his warm lips when they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Seras pulled herself away from Pip and straightened out her dress. "Yes?"

"Miss Victoria, may I come in?" It was Walter, the Hellsing butler and retainer to the Hellsing family.

"Err yes Walter."

Walter came in and eyed the two suspiciously. But that only last a few seconds. The butler had problems keeping his eyes off of Seras Victoria's chest as he spoke. "Miss Victoria…"

"Walter – is something wrong? You're staring at me." If Seras didn't know any better she would swear Walter was staring at her chest too. But no - that couldn't be; this was Walter! He was more like a father or uncle to her than…no she just couldn't think it. Next her Master would be looking at her like that. And that would be just be too weird.

Walter moved his eyes up to meet the police girls. "Sorry, Miss Victoria, I'm not sure where my mind is at. You look quite lovely tonight."

Seras blushed again. It was a good thing she had consumed the extra blood. The vampire was using it up with all of the blushing she was doing. "Thank you Walter. You look quite dashing yourself." She meant it too. She had never seen Walter looking so spiffy. He was wearing a brand new three-piece suit. If she didn't already have Captain Pip…well and were a few years older.

"Thank you Miss Victoria. I was just wondering…if I should have some blood available for you and Lord Alucard."

"Some blood – knowing Master it's probably a good idea with all of the humans that will be here tonight. Can you put some in a wine bottle? And perhaps get a few goblets out?"

"Certainly, Miss Victoria, and Sir Integral has requested you and Mr. Bernadette's immediate presence. The guests will be arriving soon."

"Okay Walter. The Captain and I will be up in a few minutes." Seras said to Walter hoping he'd get the hint she wanted to be alone with the Captain before she left. Apparently he did, as Walter excused himself and left rather quickly.

Pip nearly attacked Seras the second the door shut. He grabbed her from behind, pulling her body into his own. He grabbed her breasts and squeezed them gently, causing Seras to moan. "Captain, don't, we have---to---go." She struggled to get the words out.

"Seras lets just be a little late." He whispered into her ear.

As tempted as she was, Seras used all of her strength say no. "No, Pip, I have to go. Sir Integra asked for me."

"But, Seras," Pip protested.

"I'll make it up to you later – I promise." Seras whispered into his ear.

The Captain finally pulled away from his police girl. Seras grinned at him, thinking of what they would do later. "But, you have to behave yourself tonight – or else." The police girl warned him.

"I promise, milady, I'll be on me best behavior." Pip smiled softly at her and took her hand, leading her out the door.

* * *

Integra sat the sofa enjoying a glass of wine. She felt so blood uncomfortable in the dress she was wearing: It was a formal black long gown cut low in the front and a long slit on the left side. She wore black heels and sheer stockings. But, she so rarely had to dress up so formally she supposed she could grin and bear it. Tonight did seem to mean so much her officer. A few soldiers and their guests had arrived already. Integra wondered where the police girl and Captain were. Walter had only left a few minutes ago – they should all be here soon. 

Alucard, the Hellsing's vampire, stood across the room, staring at his Master. She met his stare with what looked like a very cool gaze. Integra smirked as she wondered what he would have to say about her attire.

"Good evening, Master. You look lovely tonight." Alucard said as he took her hand into his own and kissed it. Integra shivered in response to the cool touch. Alucard slowly moved his eyes up and down his Master's body. "I rather like this look on you."

"Thank you Alucard – I think. You look quite different yourself as well." She eyed her Servant. He did look rather handsome in the white suit. It was so much better then that dreaded red coat. "I do hope you will behave tonight."

"But, of course, my Master." Alucard grinned, as he sipped a red substance from his goblet. Both he and Integra's eyes were drawn to the other side of the room. Seras, Pip, and Walter had just entered and were talking to some of the other Geese.

Integra glanced over at Alucard. He seemed unable to take his eyes off of his fledgling for just a few seconds. She understood why. Seras looked stunning tonight in her short but elegant dress. Integra was so used to seeing her in uniform; she had no idea Seras was such a beautiful girl. She wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that she now had the Captain. Her mother had told her a long time ago that love could make you beautiful. She wondered why seeing the two of them had reminded her of that. The Captain looked quite handsome as well, in his black suit. And he seemed quite smitten with the police girl. Integra had to chuckle – they were just too cute together. She motioned for Seras to join her.

"Good evening, Sir." Seras greeted her commander rather cheerfully. The police girl tried not to stare at Integra but obviously could not. The vampire didn't take her eyes of the Hellsing leader. "Sir Integral, I hope you won't think I'm too forward but you look beautiful tonight. That dress…is just perfect for you." The vampire smiled softly as she continued to gaze at her commander. The gaze was finally broken by Pip when he brought her a goblet of blood. "Thank you - Pip." Seras sipped it slowly trying not to convey the sensual pleasure she felt as the cool liquid dripped down the back of her throat.

"Why thank you Seras. You look quite striking yourself. Amazing what a dress can do for us girls." Integra smirked. "Isn't that right Alucard?"

"Hmmm….yes it must be all of that – skin that is left uncovered. It is a rather nice change." Alucard leered at Seras, chuckling as he noticed the confusion in her eyes.  
"Well are you two going to stand there or would you like to join us?" Alucard asked his fledgling and her Captain.

Pip pulled Seras closer to him as they sat down on the loveseat. Alucard was staring at the Captain and it seemed to make the young man nervous as all hell. He drank a few beers rather hastily, trying to quench his fear. He tried to make small talk with Integral and Seras. But, the atmosphere in the room was filled with tension. Integra almost chuckled at the somber mood in the room. Only at Hellsing, could a festive holiday part be this depressing.

Integra watched the couple closely. They had just become lovers in the past few weeks. She wondered what things were like in their bed. Pip was a rather odd fellow but he was quite handsome. He and the police girl made such an attractive couple. And Pip was so – normal, unlike the bloke that was always trying to seduce her, that damn vampire. She felt a twinge of jealousy, as ridiculous as it was. Integral wished for a brief moment that she could have someone like Pip to care for her. He was such a fine man. Seras Victoria was rather lucky.

"These events bore me to tears, Integral. I think I'll patrol the outside of the manor. Anything has to be better than this Master. May I leave you for awhile?" Alucard interrupted his Master's private thoughts.

Integra nodded. "Yes you may, Alucard." _He is right_, she thought. _This party is boring me to tears_ _and I'm human_. "Seras, what can we do? Alucard's right. I'm going insane with boredom too."

"Hmmm…Sir, I'm not sure. What about a drinking game. I used to play a few of those with some of the men from D-11. They can be fun. Have to be careful you don't drink too much though. I did once and paid for it the next day." Seras giggled.

Integra gave her a very cool stare that told her she did not like the idea. "I don't think a drinking game would be proper Officer Victoria."

Seras looked at Pip for support. She didn't take offense at Integra's comment and didn't want to give up the idea. "Integra it doesn't have to be a wild game. We could play cards and whoever loses the hand, drinks for a certain amount of time. How about a game of hearts or poker?"

Integra contemplated the idea. A game of cards might not be too bad. And it was about time she let loose and enjoyed herself. Sometimes she did tire of being the cool, calm, always-in-control Integral Wingate's Hellsing. Integra often felt there was a wild spirit inside of her just aching to get out. Perhaps tonight she would let it.


	3. The Captain's Proposition

It felt like everyone in the room was staring at her. They wouldn't dare even look at Integra. If they even tried, Integra would give them her patented glare of death. Seras felt like she just couldn't take it anymore and ran into the kitchen. Of course HE would follow her . Seras opened the refrigerator, grabbed a blood bag, and ripped it open with her fangs. She needed a drink right now and she needed it bad.

"Seras, are you okay?" Pip asked. He looked concerned as he watched her gulp down the blood with a feral look in her eyes.

The vampire just glared at him. "What in the bloody hell did you think you were doing, Pip?"

"I don't understand, Seras. It seemed like you enjoyed it. Why are you so mad at me?"

"It is not like that with me and Sir Integral. She is my boss, my commander. Why did you do that? Do you think I'm just here for your amusement?"

Pip could see Seras was truly upset by the kiss. He felt kind of bad now. He never wanted to upset the police girl. "Ehh I don't know. It just seemed like a good idea at the time. You and the boss looking so pretty tonight. It's just…something that I like. I'm sorry Seras. I didn't want to upset you – not tonight." Pip smiled sincerely at Seras. She just glared back.

"Okay Captain Bernadette, I don't mean to get all upset It's just – I hate everyone staring at me. And it makes me feel like some kind of freak."

Pip put his arms around Seras and stroked her hair. "You're not a freak, Seras. If anyone's a freak it's me."

Seras rested her head against his chest. It felt so good and safe just to be in his arms. The vampire knew she could stay mad at him for long. "Well Pip I wonder if we should be going…"

Pip nodded. "But, can I ask you one question before we go back out. Don't get mad at me, promise?"

"I've heard some of the things that have left your mouth Mr. Bernadette. I can't promise I won't get mad." Seras said to Pip, but by her tone of voice, he could tell she was kind of kidding.

"Well it just seemed like the two of you – Sir Integra and you, were enjoying the kiss. So did you? It's okay if you did Seras." Pip said, trying to sound understanding. In his mind though, he was thinking: I hope she liked it, I hope she liked it, I hope she liked it.

"Pip I don't want to talk about it. I don't' know what I felt. And I'd appreciate it if you would just shut up about it!"

"I'm sorry. There I go screwing up and saying I'm sorry again. But, the two you just looked so---hot."

"Captain, you are really pissing me off right now! You know you don't like me when I'm angry. What is it with you guys and watching two women together? I just don't get it. I wouldn't want to watch you with another man! Next thing you'll be wanting a threesome!" Seras could tell by the expression on his face that she had said the wrong thing. She had just put an idea in his head.

"A threesome…hmmm. Do you mean with you and the boss? Now that would be fun." Pip said, only half kidding.

"Pip! How dare you?" Seras was yelling at him now.

"What? It was your idea." Pip chuckled

Seras was ready to hit him. "Pip! Stop talking about it now! What would Sir Integral think?!?"

The two Hellsing soldiers froze when they heard someone walk into the room. It was she – the Hellsing leader.

"Yes, what would I think?" Integral inquired as she slowly inhaled on her cigar, savoring the smooth taste.

"You'll have to ask Seras that one. I'm getting back to the party, ladies." Pip smiled at the boss and his girl. He squeezed Seras' hand and kissed her softly on the lips. The captain was never so glad to get out of a room as he was at that moment.

Seras was left alone with Integra in the kitchen, which after their kiss, was just a little weird. She thought the best thing was to talk about Pip. "Sir he is just such a perverted idiot! Are all men like him?"

Integral smirked. "Believe it or not Seras, most men are worst then the Captain. What exactly did he say that was so terrible?"

Seras paced the room nervously. How could she tell Integra what Pip had said? "Well he just wouldn't stopped talking about our kiss." The police girl could not bring herself to look at Integral while she spoke. It was just too embarrassing.

"Oh I see. Why are you so upset about a kiss, Seras? It was quite innocent." Integra stared intently at Seras.

"I don't know! It's just that everyone was staring and laughing. It made me feel like some kind of freak. But, then the Captain made it worst. He had the nerve to talk about a threesome! He is just too perverted! Sometimes I wonder why I bother with him." What happened next, was not what Seras expected - Integral grinned. And her grin was almost seductive?

"Sir? Is something amusing? Don't you think he's a pervert for wanting to—with me and you?"

"Well, Captain Bernadette is most definitely a pervert. But, not because he wants a threesome. Actually, Seras that idea is not a bad one."

Seras was speechless. Was Integra suggesting that she and her and the Captain. No – it could not be true. "Sir, I think I'll go join Pip."

Integra touched her arm to stop her from going. "Seras, wait."

The vampire looked up at her and felt trapped in her gaze. Integra, her commander, grabbed Seras' head and kissed her softly. Seras didn't respond at all – she just let Integra kiss her hard on the lips. There were so many different emotions swimming inside her head, her body at this moment. After the kiss was finished Seras merely spoke her commander's name, 'Integral?"

Integra released Seras gently from her grip. "It could be fun…Seras." The Hellsing commander commented, as she pulled Seras by her hand out of the room. "We should join the party."

Seras and Integral walked over to Pip who looked confused as hell at the sight of Integra holding his girlfriend's hand. He almost felt relieved when she stood by his side and took his hand.

"So Captain, did I miss anything?" Seras spoke with a smile.

"No. But, I have a strange feeling I did." He looked over at Integral who had the strangest look on her face. It wasn't quite a smile…or was it?

Integral whispered something into Seras' ear that made the vampire blush. Then she walked away. Pip looked as if he were beside himself with curiosity. But, he had gotten himself into enough trouble tonight, so he looked like he was afraid to ask. But, his curiosity finally got the best of him. He led Seras out onto the terrace. The captain just had to know.

"What is going on Seras – between you and Integral?"

Seras did her best to look innocent "I don't know what you mean Captain Bernadette."

"Seras Victoria, don't play games with me. And damn it! Call me Pip."

Seras looked up at him with so much innocence in her crimson orbs, it was hard to believe she was anything but…innocent.

"C'mon Seras – you are killing me. I-I-I just have to know what is going on. Something is. I can tell by the change in your mood."

Seras smiled as if she knew the world's biggest secret and might tell or might not. The vampire did seem to be having fun tormenting the Captain. But, she decided she had enough fun.

"Well, maybe. Maybe something is going on – or is going to happen." Seras pushed Pip down onto a wicker loveseat and sat down on his lap. Then she whispered into his ear, "Maybe we could umm…have a threesome with the boss." She felt the Captain's arousal against her leg as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Wha-wha-what are you saying, Seras? Do you mean what I think you mean? Me, you, and---"

"And Integra." Seras finished for him. "Do YOU want to Captain?" Seras asked as she started to kiss him.

As if a kiss were his answer, Pip responded with an urgent need. The mercenary kissed the vampire back hard, forcing his tongue into her mouth. He caressed her eyeteeth with his tongue, excited by how they felt – so sharp and dangerous. Her mouth was so cold and deadly. His actions elicited a moan from Seras.

"When?" Pip asked breathlessly.

Seras grinned, "I take that as a yes."

"You don't even know, Seras. It's been a fantasy of mine since, well since I started at Hellsing – you and the boss."

Seras licked the side of his neck and then whispered into his ear. "After everyone leaves – then we'll go up to Integra's room. But, you can't tell anyone – especially your men."

Pip nodded. He wasn't much the bragging type anyway. The captain pulled Seras' neck to his mouth and sucked hard on it. He loved how her skin tasted – slightly salty and so cool to his warm mouth. A part of him desired her blood. He wished he could join her in the undead life. How he had a feeling he was missing something. But, he would settle for satisfying only his carnal needs. Pip slipped his hand inside of her dress, cupping her breast as he squeezed it. His arousal grew as he the vampire moaned. Pip loved how he could turn her on so easily. And now tonight he would have a chance with Integral? Life had been too good to him lately. It was then that he felt it. Two cold eyes glaring at him with more evil then he had ever felt. Pip looked around and could find no one.

"Is something wrong, Pip?" Seras asked.

"No it's just I thought I felt someone or something. Never mind, guess I'm just losing what's left of me mind." Pip laughed nervously as he saw something out of the corner of his eye: It was a huge black dog and if he didn't know better, he could've sworn it just glared at him. Pip shivered as he held Seras close to him.


End file.
